Dragon of Excalibur
by Nega Kris
Summary: With the murder of his parents issei will slowly get stronger to get his vengeance, inspired by the bloody Dragon emperor
1. Chapter 1

A/N: hey guys it is I, Nega-Kris…. For those of you who do not know I have the same consistency of being an author like the person who makes attack on titan… I'm very serious…. Anyway this is my first try on a highschool DxD fanfic, please comment on how I did…

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 _Flashback_

" **Animal or monster speaking"**

Disclaimer: I don't own shit

December 8, 2005

We see a small, middle class house in Kuoh academy, and on the top floor we see a small seven year old child looking out the window… this small child is Issei Hyoudo

Issei POV

'It has been two weeks since Irina-san left and a lonely two weeks it has been. He was.. Is my best friend and I miss him. The playgrounds aren't the same without him. I can't believe his parents forced him to go to the Vatican with them all because that stupid novelty sword disappeared. I tried telling them that the sword jumped inside my tummy, but they didn't believe and because of it he's gone. And now this evil Dragon appears to me in my dreams yelling at me about "I who is about to awaken", seriously I need Irina back….. That's it! I'll go to the Vatican myself and bring Irina back here! He'll be mad at first but then he'll be glad, I know he will!'

"I'll do it!"

"Issei honey," it was my mom, she's a very nice lady with chocolate brown eyes and for some reason always smells like lavender, "we're taking you to go see a play with us! It'll be fun, hurry and get dressed!"

"YAAAAAAAY! Which one is it?" I asked excitedly, I love plays, they always get me so excited!

"The count of Monte Cristo!" my mom replied

-Three hours later-

We had to leave in the middle of the play because dad was creeped out by his mask...

"Sorry son, maybe next time." my dad said apologetically.

"Scaredy cat…" i say

"Oh yea, would a scaredy cat take his family through a dark narrow alley in the middle of the night, possibly endangering them?" dad replies… wait what!?

"Honey…. You're an idiot." mom says

"You're right he is an idiot." came a random voice behind us.

"Who're are… UGH!" dad are you alri-

"He died rather quickly!" the man says, he has horns and wings… and a spear… that has red liquid on it.. "Hey pretty lady now that your husband is dead I wouldn't mind rutting with you!"

"Issei RUN!" my mom yells, I try to run but I get cut off by a beautiful woman with black hair and blue eyes

"Master… is this really necessary?" the woman asks

"Shut up Viser, you bitch! How dare you question your master!? Anyway my lovely widow you have two options, kill your son and become my sex slave, or die and let your son be saved, but either way I'm fucking you tonight." the man says

"Mom?" 'it's not like she's actually gonna kill me right? So… why isn't she replying?" i become worried

She's twitching, definitely hesitating

"I…." she's finally replying "I choose option two…" the man then puts his hands around her neck and strangles her

"Your loss, but I will make sure you die with some pleasure…" he has a manic grin on his face

I have to save her "MOOOM" I try to attack him but I'm being held by Viser "let go of me!" her hand starts reaching down my pants

"Shhh, it'll be over before you know it….." she whispers in my ear

-insert gratuitous rape and molestation scene here-

(Start playing: unravel)

"Fuck that was amazing! Kid your mother was so tight! You have a little jizz on your pants and your mother's corpse."

'I was just raped… While watching my mother get raped and murdered…. Right next to my father's corpse' the light from my eyes faded…

"Kid… time to die" I don't Move in fact I accept it…

"You promised to spare him…." I look up to see Viser holding me protectively

"Viser, we're going to kill him… I'm not breaking my promise, because you're gonna kill him not me…." he says to Viser

She's shaking…

"You're thinking about him again aren't you?" she holds me tighter "Viser, he's not gonna come back," He now has a manic smile again, "BECAUSE OF YOU, YOUR S-" before he can finish his sentence I decapitate him…. Wait I decapitate him?

I look over to my hand and see Irina's family sword… it's in my hand, and his corpse is turning into dust… "..." I raise the sword up with both hands, "..." I then try to Impale myself with it, but I get stopped by Viser..

"DON'T PLEASE!" she cries and holds me tight "You're all I have left…. Please don't leave…. Issei…" she holds me tighter

"Then…" the snow starts to fall

"Teach me how to fight, so I can protect all that I love no matter what…."

She smiles

-scene change to the depths of Issei soul-

Third Pov

We see Issei and a giant Red Dragon

"You've finally awakened, partner" the Dragon says

"Who are you?" issei asks

"I am Ddraig, and it's finally time for you to start your adventure, Issei."

Issei's smile becomes slightly disturbing "good, and now I'll avenge my family…"

A/N: hey guys tell me watcha thought about it… also if I fully displayed the rape scene we'd be here for an hour or so and you'd ask what in the name of Santa Christ is wrong with me...anyway I hope you enjoyed


	2. Guidelines

A/N hey guys I'm personally liking this crowd that's reading my story anyway you all brought up good questions and points and sorry for my rapid and unfocused writing style I'll try to get better

Dillmccarthon: I do like the idea of fem Vali and the fem dragons but honestly… No.. I'm sorry but if they were female things weren't going to go as I planned it, also there are seven pieces of excalibur, in season two… There were six pieces that were broken… Also season three was terrible in my opinion, reason why, they took the fun out of Baraquiel's reveal, the ending isn't canon, and blah blah.

Dragonrider66: thank you… but you won't be saying that later on…

Trex199990: I didn't really write it out but I had the entire thing planned out and saved on a different file because again it gets really dark, and so is Viser's backstory

Guest: this is my DxD, face it

Guys OCs are accepted, but they won't appear for a while, and they need to show some form of animosity to a religious faction, they also can't be too OP early on, you can create sacred gears, as long as they're not amalgamations you can also have a holy or demonic weapon as long as they aren't excalibur or Gräm… I'll give a template of my character for example

Name: Shiro Tatsumi

Age: 17

Gender: male

Height: 6'0

Birthday: 1/1

Weight: 180 lbs

Hair color: White, pink highlights

Hair style: long and spiky

Eye color: blood red

Sexuality: pansexual

Sacred gear: Heart of Mainyuu

Weapon: Gräm

Hate: angels

Race: demigod

Skin: pale

Appearance: prefers the color black, has curly eyelashes(naturally), muscular, wears a pair of headphones around his neck, and usually wears a black wool, waistlong parka most of the time

Likes: rabbits, monsters, darkness, games, furries(they're cool people), training, and cute things

Dislikes: prejudice, angels, idiots, those who says darkness is evil, and people who act superior than everybody

Personality: quiet calm serious, strong willed, smart, inginuative, lazy

Backstory: as a child his father was never around, his mother was deemed a harlot for sleeping with the God of darkness and evil Angra Mainyuu, at the night of his sixth birthday the people who held grudges against Issei's very existence (angels) burned down his house killing his mother for the very act of giving birth to him, and with nowhere to call home anymore he wandered everywhere he could in Japan running into Akeno and living with her for a couple years before splitting up in order to find a safe place to bunker down and train. He now finds himself at Kuoh academy…

Please PM me the details, they can't be too OP because it'll be boring…. Oh yea prepare to cry when I explain Visers backstory...


	3. Fucking school

A/N: hey guys it's me Negakris anyway I'd like to thank you guys for giving me advice and a bit of confidence

Sasuke75249: Thank you

Screaming with your mouth shut; thank you for the advice and I've been trying to make my stories longer but this thing doesn't exactly have word count

Trex19990: if I did it would ruin the fun

Dragonrider66: thanks for understanding…. But I'm obligated to ask… are you… Nevermind

Draigtrueemperor9: thanks but I've been watching berserk and akame ga kill lately so some fucked up things are going to happen… You've been warned…

Fair warning Issei will have animosity towards the devils and I need your OCs *points at you* start sending them in and you'll understand why…

Disclaimer: I don't own Jack shit, support breast Jesus Issei

Op: unravel

Chapter 2: the emerging

Scene: dark alley, night, a small narrow alley with three people there, a woman in a black dress and pearl earrings with chocolate brown eyes, her throat is slit as her crimson blood stains her dress, a man with a black tux with spiky brown hair and multiple holes and cut marks on his corpse as his blood forms a puddle, and a child wearing a small black tux stained crimson spiky brown hair and chocolate eyes, tears falling down his eyes as he sits in the puddle of his parents blood

"Mom, Dad, I'm sorry I couldn't save you, if I had struggled harder, if I tried to fight, maybe, just maybe, you'd still be alive." he says as he cries in that puddle of blood

He reaches out to hold his mother or father, as he gets closer his parents start to twitch

"... Mom… Dad?" then he is suddenly grabbed by them as their skin decays rapidly

"ISSEI, WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE US!?" the now reanimated corpse of his father asks.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU WATCHED ME GET RAPED AND DID NOTHING!" his mother yells as the puddle of blood around Issei and his parents starts to reach for him with malformed hands

"WE'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR LETTING US DIE YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" his father yells as his body starts sinking into that blood puddle.

"I REGRET GIVING BIRTH TO YOU, YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE SHIT, AND TO MAKE IT WORSE YOU LIVE WITH THAT WOMAN WHO WATCHED US DIE AND MOLESTED YOU!" his mother starts dissolving into the puddle as well

"WE'RE TAKING YOU WITH US YOU UNGRATEFUL SACK OF SHIT!" they yell at him in unison as the malformed hands from the blood puddle hook into his flesh as mouths form on them, screaming his mother's pleas for help and Issei's escape as he slowly sinks into the puddle, forcing him to relive that moment, and the mental scar of his mother's face towards him during her last breath, one of pure disgust.

-scene change to a small room, bottles of pills, narcotics, bottles of alcohol, cigarettes scattered everywhere, clothes on top of a chair that's next to a desktop, and somebody sleeping in a bed

He had spiky brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, tan skin, a slightly muscular build, and was sweating profusely

"AAAAAAAAH!" he screams as he awakens and pants heavily "I… hate the color red." this was Issei Hyoudo

He gets out of his bed only wearing a pair of boxers, picks up a cigarette and a bottle of Jack and goes to the calendar on his wall.

"January 3rd, 2015," he lights the cigarette and takes a swig of alcohol, "I missed Shiro's birthday, oh well, he's not the type to get mad at that."

"Not the type to get mad at what Issei?" Came a masculine voice from behind him, "Forgetting my birthday, nooooo~ it's not like I _would get mad at my best friend forgetting my birthday again_ , but I digress" Issei turns around to see his best friend, Shiro Tatsumi, long spiky white hair, blood red eyes, pale skin, and a black parka with black headphones, "you had _that_ dream again didn't you?" Shiro wore a worried smile on his face.

"Oh yeah, like you're one to talk, I can tell that you already had _that_ dream last night." Issei said with a puff of smoke coming out his mouth.

"... You can read me like a book…. Hand that bottle here, I'm thirsty." Shiro then snatches the bottle of Jack and downs it in one gulp, "ahh that's good emotional drowning…. Let's get ready for school… Viser cooked us breakfast before she left…. I believe we have Kendo practice." Shiro heads for the door

Issei just shrugged it off and got dressed "Hey, Shiro…" Issei beckons "Do you think if I have… you know… with Viser, will the nightmares go away…"

Shiro doesn't turn around but glares at him maliciously, "If you do not only will it make it worse, but you'll disgust yourself deeply…" he heads downstairs

Issei bitterly smiles and gets dressed in his Kuoh uniform, after he finishes he looks in the mirror "always got the answers, huh, Shiro?" he walks downstairs to find him clutching his chest in pain, "SHIRO, are you alright!?" He rushes over to Shiro and notices a dark circle around his chest and back.

"Just… dandy…" he groans in pain, "I'm gonna **need** _ **that**_ **, Issei… HURRY!** " he groaned again this time he sounded more bestial.

"Right, **[boosted gear mk 1]** " just then a piece of scaly armor appears on his left hand

" **BOOOOOOOOST** " the gauntlet screams

"Ok, fair warning, this is gonna hurt like hell **TRANSFER** , **PURIFY**!" a light wave of energy is transferred from the gauntlet to Shiro's chest and back, carving runes into his flesh.. When the light finally subsides Shiro is drenched in sweat, "Shiro, this was the third time we've had to do this…. If you speak to your dad maybe it'll subside…"

"Yea and why don't you fuck Viser then, it'll feel the same way as asking that old bastard for help!" he panted in pain and annoyance, "... Let's just go to school… Murayama and Katase are probably waiting for us…" they finish their food and head to school.

"You never explained why you hate your old man.." Issei says curiously

"... Bitch… did you really ask that, you do realize that the malevolent God, Angra Mainyuu, my fucking pops, let my mother die…" Shiro said angrily as he decided to speed up a bit

"Fine Fine I understand… Katase and Murayama are probably waiting for us to get there… you didn't tell Katase about how you feel right?" Issei asks catching up

"... No… Not yet, but if I did, it wouldn't end well…" Shiro says rather ominously as they head to school

"What would end bad?" a feminine voice asks right behind them

"Fuck, good morning Katase…" they both say glumly as they didn't even have to turn around to know it was the pinkette Katase.

She had short pink hair that was weirdly combed back revealing her forehead, decent B cups, pretty Amber eyes, overall she's very pretty, "happy belated birthday Shiro!" oh yea, I forgot she also has a crush on Shiro… huh, that's ok I guess..

"Thank you Katase, see Issei unlike you, somebody didn't forget!" Shiro said

"I didn't forget…. I think…" Issei replied glumly, "anyway you're seventeen right?" Issei asked

"Yea, why?" Shiro responded getting chills up his spine

"No reason, did you hear that Katase?" Issei said suspiciously

"Every word, now it's time for your birthday whackings…. Where'd he go?" before she finished her sentence Shiro ran away to the club practice hall

"Don't worry you'll get him during practice, but…." Issei said

"Let's just hurry up to practice… did you do that thing I asked.." Katase asked

"Yup, let's go!" they ran to the school in order to catch up to Shiro

Cut to: school, Kendo club

Inside we see Shiro practicing with Murayama, a beautiful brown haired girl with big breasts, lovely brown eyes and ponytail, overall beautiful

"Hey Shiro, you never did tell Issei about my feelings did you?" Murayama asked while trying to swing at Shiro

"No, and even if I did it's not like he'll shoot you down." Shiro said while parrying her strike

"R-Really?" she asked excitedly while blushing

Shiro then strikes her down "Yea, but he doesn't look at people that way..." he helps her up, "I win."

"Oh yea, I almost forgot, here's your birthday present.." she hands him a small bag

"Is this what I think it is…" Shiro asks excitedly.

"Yea, did you take care of that thing I wanted you to do?" Murayama asks while blushing as Shiro puts down the bag.

"Of course, you remember our deal." they go another set

"Hey guys!" Issei says as he arrives alongside Katase

"Hey, we're just wrapping up here." Shiro says picking up Murayama from the ground

"Well you two are hot and sweaty, so why don't you go take a shower!" Katase says while pointing at Issei and Shiro.

"Yea why don't you go take a shower!" Murayama said while Issei and Shiro shrugged and went to the shower room

Cut to: the shower room

We see Issei and Shiro in a average shower room, pearly white tiles

Issei and Shiro waste no time as they are already naked as we see some manservice (it's required that I balance things out using manservice and fanservice), Issei has slightly tan skin with average muscle tone of a slim man, while Shiro is pale and slim with some muscle tone(the runes are still carved into his flesh) and as they shower together (if I ever hear of a yaoi spin off I'm burning people Alive) they can't exactly shake the feeling of somebody watching them

Cut to outside the shower room

We see Katase and Murayama looking around the outside of the male shower room for peepholes.

"Shiro and Issei said they'd be over here... " Katase said

"There they are!" Murayama said as she rushed over to her own peephole to spy on Issei

Katase rushed to hers to spy on Shiro and as she did she noticed the scars from the runes and asks "Hey Murayama, did Shiro ever have scars around his heart?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"Because there are really creepy scars around his heart… it's kinda hot." Katase then moved over so Murayama could look

Meanwhile in the shower room,

"Hey Shiro, what did Murayama give you?" Issei asked while scrubbing his hair

"Some cheesecake she made, it's really delicious, I guess that's my present from her…. Why'd you ask are you jealous or something?" Shiro says with a coy smile

"N-no I'm not!" Issei says while blushing

"You are, Issei do you have a crush on her?" Shiro asked deviously

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't!" Issei said while blushing

'Establishing mental link complete' said a voice in their head

'Finally, anyway how's training going?' Issei asked mentally

' It's going good I can finally wield Gräm for thirty minutes without succumbing to the darkness, besides that, did you feel their presence?' Shiro asked rather darkly.

'Yea, they can't exactly conceal their presence all that well…' Issei says rather glumly, 'and to make it worse it's **them** '

'Her… why did it have to be her, Akeno, why did you become a devil of all things?' Shiro now stopped scrubbing and looked mournful as the scars from the wounds start to glow darkly

'SHIRO' Issei yells calming him down, 'it's alright just as long as we never come to blows with them, this should be fine…'

'Issei, you're right but I get the feeling that if we were in a room with them for a long amount of time you'd most likely rip them to shreds'

'Don't worry I'll be tame, but we should try to avoid them, just in case certain events would take place' Issei says as he rinses the soap off him

They finally finish changing and head outside to be greeted by a tall Japanese woman with a black ponytail and red eyes (be real everybody, Akeno is freaking tall) with huge breasts and a small white haired girl with Amber eyes eating snacks

"Ara ara, aren't you two very cute juniors." Akeno said playfully as Shiro's bangs covered his eyes, "are you two busy after school?"

"Yes…. We are busy, with extended practice…" Issei says as Shiro stands there mute

"You're lying…" Koneko said rather blankfaced

"Great!" Akeno claps her hands and then grabs Shiro's hands "we'll send Yumi to come pick you and maybe we can catch up where we left off, Oga-chi…" at this Shiro jerks his hand back while looking outraged

"NEVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN…" he and Issei began to walk off to class, "Oga is dead, but in his death Shiro was born…"

Akeno just stood there crying silently, "I see…. I'll see you afterschool then…" she tries to reach out but halts herself

"Hey, pale white and emo," came the voice of Koneko as Shiro turned around to listen, "I'm gonna kick your ass for making my Senpai cry!" she dashes at Shiro

"Sorry," he throws his wooden sword at her stomach and roundhouse kicks her, "I'm not into lolis…." she fell unconscious and picks up his sword and heads to class, "we have an algebra test in a few minutes, let's hurry to homeroom…" they then rushed to homeroom but before then Issei looked towards a building seperate from the school. It was more gothic than the school, it looked older and barely kept up, it had vines growing on it and some paint chipping, but what shocked Issei more was the woman who was watching outside the window, she was a beautiful woman with Scarlet red hair, alluring emerald eyes, an hourglass figure, massive breasts, and a demonic aura. Her name was Rias Gremory, and she was staring directly at Issei.

"Scarlet….." Issei murmurs until a quick flashback of him being covered in his parents blood as he stares back detestingly while holding his head

"Issei…" Shiro says as he forces him to come to class, "We'll see her later today…. Let's go." Shiro dragged him to class.

In the classroom

"GODDAMN BISHOUNENS!" yelled two guys towards Issei and Shiro

"Matsuda, Motohama, what is it this time?" Issei asked annoyed at the perverted duo's antics this early in the morning

"Why were you two talking to Akeno-sama and Koneko-chan? Why was Akeno crying, AND WHY DID YOU HIT KONEKO?!" Motohama asked, he had a short haircut and glasses… he looks like a frail Issei

"One, that's none of your business, two, that's none of your business, and three, she swung first."Shiro replied calmly

"But you didn't have to hit her…" matsuda replied, he looks like the human version of Rufus from Kim possible

"You know my rule, if you attack you get shown no mercy." Shiro said coldly

"As expected of our smartest delinquent…" said a rather feminine voice behind them, "I have a question Shiro, how come my scouter can't pick up on your size?" she asked

"Aika, what do you want so early in the morning?" Issei asked

"I want to know why I can't pick up on his size, I need to know the size of my beloved if we're to consummate our love, but every time I tried to check his size I can't find it! I need to know why!" Aika says passionately, she had messy braided pigtails, decent breasts, alluring Amber eyes behind her half rim glasses (I might have a slight crush on Aika…. Maybe…)

"Oh…. It's because I wear sweats under my pants…. Wait what do you mean beloved?" Shiro asks rather annoyed

"It's from that time you saved me like a dashing prince… covered in the blood of his enemies…" she muttered that last part, considering that murder is, you know, illegal.

Shiro just puts his hand over her mouth blushing, "I'M NOT A PRINCE, DAMMIT!" she licks Shiro and sucks his fingers and he begins to moan lightly

"You're right *lick lick* you're my cold king of darkness *lick suck* from your cold and distant nature, *lick lick* to your laid back and evil attitude but kind heart, *lick lick* you're mine and I'm yours *stops* you can call me anytime you want to continue." she winks and walks back to her seat as Shiro just stares at his hand blankly…

He rushes to the bathroom and vomits in the stall

" **Never was good with the opposite sex huh, Shiro?** " said a voice

"Shut up…"

" **And you broke Akeno's achy breaky heart too, and a couple of Koneko's ribs..** "

"Shut up."

" **What, Does Kiryuu's affection sicken you** " the dark circle reappears on Shiro's chest

"Shut up!"

" **Or is it because it reminds you of what you and Akeno did before you tried to strangle her and ran!** " dark marks appear all around Shiro's body

"SHUT UP FATHER!"

" **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA you can't escape that forever son, but I'll leave for now!** " the voice disappears as Shiro vomits again

"You old asshole, never appearing when we need you but only come when it suits your needs…" Shiro mutters glumly

"You're right you know, he is an old asshole, but," Shiro turns around to see Issei, "you're an even bigger one, come on class is starting." Issei helps Shiro up

"Thanks… you do realize that there is a BL manga based off of us because of moments like this…" Shiro said blankly

"So… anyway let's go.."

Six hours later

"Shiro, what's better ass or breasts?" Motohama asked

"Hmmm, tough question, but I'd go with ass, mainly because the ass brings a lot more kinky opportunities to the table… but breasts do bring good opportunities.. But her back will always be stiff so that's no fun… but in all honesty I don't care about breasts or ass, I prefer personality and a beautiful smile.." Shiro said while leaning back in his chair and feet on his desk.. As Issei was sleeping next to them

"Is Issei Hyodou and Shirotsune Tatsumi here?" asked a feminine voice. She had long blonde hair, mature features, blue eyes, large breasts, and for some reason she was wearing the boys uniform…. Equal rights I guess? Fuck it.. Her name is Yumi Kiba..

"Kiba-san? Why do you want the delinquent duo… Not that we're complaining our fanfics need some fuel, but why them?" a random girl asked that… Oh please don't let there be an OT3

"Business of the occult research club… Thats all I can say" Yumi says Apologetically as Issei and Shiro get up from their seats

"Let's make this quick, right Shiro?" Issei says not getting a response from Shiro

"... The cool and quiet type I see, well then let's go!" Yumi says with a smile on her face

'Issei, isn't the way she walks… Kinda weird?' Shiro asked telepathically

'Yea it is, it's like….'

'Yea… when she moves forward parts of the pants on the right thigh sways backwards' Shiro clarifies

'Hopefully she doesn't… you know' Issei said blushing a bit..

"Hey Kiba-san I have a question?" Shiro asked while grabbing kiba's hand and leading her to the shed as Issei Facepalms and just went on ahead to the occult research room

-in the shed-

Kiba is blushing furiously while panicking 'oh my maou, He wants me, why else would he take me to a shed…. Unless he wants to take me…. Nah… And even if he did I can just beat him down and my secret will be safe.'

Shiro just calms down and asks Kiba, "Hey Kiba, do you have a-"

-fifteen minutes later, inside the occult research room

The room itself was painted Crimson, with little black cobwebs drawn on the wall, a desk, Victorian style living room setup… And a shower room, that's just overkill at this point

"So, Ise-" Rias started but was interrupted

"Its Issei, do remember it well…" Issei said like a sir

"Ok, so Issei-ch-" she started but was interrupted again

" _San"_

"... Issei-san, how would you like to-"

"No" Issei interrupted as rias rose from her chair and yelled

"Why the hell not!?" Rias said annoyed

"B-buchou we finally came, I mean arrived.. Yea arrived." said Yumi as She and Shiro finally came into the room… Blushing… while not looking at each other… And their pants are unzipped…

"Where were you two?" Akeno asks darkly.

"Uuuuuuhhhhhh…. Smokes?" Shiro said more like asked…

Anyways after Shiro gets settled on the couch Rias talks to us

"Ok, so I wanted to talk you two into joining the club…"

"No.." Shiro said rather fast

"Shiro, are you sure… I mean I Already know about your past…" as Rias said this Shiro visibly got angrier as that last sentence repeated in his head.

"YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT!" his hair shadowed his eyes, "Akeno, can't you keep anything to yourself!?" he storms out the room shortly followed by Issei

"Akeno…. Did you really tell Rias about his life…" Kiba asked

"Yes…."

Just then Rias picks up the phone and slams it down "we've got news from the duke, we have a stray devil to take down, her name is Viser.."

Cut to Issei and Shiro walking to Issei's house

"She can't keep a secret huh…." Shiro mumbled to himself until he noticed two people in front of them

One was a cute teenage girl with black hair and purple eyes wearing a strange uniform while the other was a cute girl who looked about two years apart from her, with blonde hair and blue eyes with the same outfit..

"Issei Hyoudo, my name is Yuuma Amano and will you please go out with me?" the black haired girl asked Issei

"Shiro Tatsumi," the girl with the blonde hair asked while playing with her hair and blushing,"I'm Mary Amano and please go out with me!" she more demanded

Ending theme: brave song

A/N hey guys it's me… Anyway tell me what you think of it I've been working really hard on it


	4. Chapter 4

A/N hey guys it's me Nega-Kris, sorry but I've been busy *barely dodges a spear* I'm getting rusty, anyway I'm sorry to tell you but we have another OC but this time I'll introduce them in a different way… it's all about ingenuity… don't kill me…

Fyi: an OT3 is a threeway relationship…

Disclaimer: I don't own Jack shit, please support Highschool DxD, the creator, and the light novels the only canon

Back from where we left off…

Issei POV

"You want us to go out with the both of you?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing right now, I mean how common is it for two beautiful women to go up to two delinquents and ask them out afterschool, what are the odds? 'Shiro do you believe this, I mean it's amazing right?'

'Yea, who'd think a couple of fallen angels would try to seduce us? It's a small world after all…'

'Fallen what now?'

'Fallen angels… you know I think being direct with them would be best… wait… not now.'

'Why?'

'The little girl is watching us, she's right there' you're not pointing anywhere…

"Issei/Shiro are you guys paying attention!?" the girls ask in unison while pouting

"Sorry, sorry, we were just mentally planning our date… well I was, I'm not so sure about him." Shiro said… dick

"Anyway our answers are yes, and can we try this Saturday? We'll meet you in front of the train station at 10:00 ok?" I say to them as they both nod.

"We'll see you then, bye!" Yuma said and then ran off.

"I swear she's so forgetful, anyway Shiro, here's my number…. You better not cheat on me, I'll know…" she took Shiro's phone and put her number in it

"I promise Mary, I promise, besides," he wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her forehead, "you're the only one I have eyes for, just don't break my heart alright?" the smooth bastard whispered that last part in her ear.

She blushed so badly I think the blood disappeared from her legs, all she could do was nod, "S-see you then!" and she ran off

'Let's head to your house, ok? We need to plan certain things out for our dates.' Shiro said to me

'Roger'

Scene change: Abandoned church

We see a bunch of people wearing white hoods, a man with a detective jacket(that I would mug him for) and a fedora, a woman wearing a rather loose dress, Yuuma and Mary, and a kid with a giant black hoodie(organization XIII Robe) with purple eyes, and purple hair with a silver X across it

Mysterious Kid POV

 _I've been sent here to protect a nun that has never gotten here…. And that was a fucking month ago! I could've been completing kingdom hearts 2 with a level 1 mod (it's the hardest mod, because throughout the game you're stuck at level 1 and can't level up), I'm going to kill onii when I get back._

"How much longer until the nun arrives, Dohnaseek?" I am tired of waiting for her arrival.

"Give it more time kid, she'll arrive tomorrow." Dohnaseek replied

 _Good, she'll finally arrive… I wonder if she remembers me… from all those years ago…._

He goes into his pocket to pull out a pendant.

Cut to: a supermarket

Viser`s pov

We see Viser grocery shopping, she is wearing a purple sun dress that shows off her natural hourglass figure and sandals for comfortable walking

`Issei and Shiro are gonna love the stew I make tonight, and today everything is on sale too, today is such a good day, maybe Issei will compliment me`

She walks to the register with a cart full of food and pays the kind man at the register, then heads out

"They've been growing up so quickly, it's been a real shock honestly… my love grew from a cute little emo kid to a handsome young man with sociopathic tendencies"

'I'm being followed by a small peerage of devils, it's about time for them to send a hit on me, but still something is wrong with this… I'll lure them to the park near our house and dispose of them there' she slowly walks to the park while pretending to be lost in thought

Scene change to the park

After waking to the fountain she places her groceries on a bench and erects a barrier to keep out civilians.

"... I know you're there, I could sense you before I left the supermarket…."

Just then, Rias, Akeno, Yumi, and Koneko appear from the bushes in battle formation

"So that's what set me off.. the heir of Gremory is here to kill me…" I muttered to myself knowing that I have to subdue her now

"Before we kill you for your crimes against your master, tell us, who is your beloved." Rias said to me

"Why should I? Are you going to spare him?" I asked to make sure that Issei would be safe

"Sadly no, we would have to execute him for harboring a fugitive, and for knowing too much about our society if he is human" Rias said

(Play UMVC3 captain America's theme)

"Then I'll defeat you all and hide your corpses!" I said angrily, flaring up my aura in sheer rage 'How dare that Bitch threaten my Issei, I'll kill her where she stands!'

I charge at her rook and roundhouse kick her to the side and backflips away from her knight who keeps slashing away at me to which I keep dodging.

"Didn't your master teach you it's not ladylike to try and slash at people who are unarmed?"

"Then how about punching?" The rook recovers and punches me back a couple of feet

"All's fair in blitzkrieg (nonstop bombardment)" Rias said as I then get bombarded by a barrage of magical blasts by her and her queen

A dust cloud is formed as her knight summons a wind blade and slashes through it nearly cutting me

I jump out only to be greeted by a heel drop from her rook which knocks me back down as the queen bombards me with lightning attacks from the sky, it feels as if she's electrocuting my very soul, I then force myself, through sheer will power, to take of a gold bracelet and roll it toward the rook, which ends up getting her struck by lightning and knocks her out

"KONEKO!" Rias screams

I pick up her rook and throw her at the knight as I then punch her in the face and rapidly continue to beat her and knock her unconscious by blasting her point blank with magic

"2 Down" I then notice a giant spell circle underneath me which electrocutes me and slightly burns me

I try to get up but I'm then barraged with magical attacks by Rias which creates a dust cloud and then I get barraged by the queen by her lighting and they keep repeating it until I'm too weak to continue fighting

they approach me and ready another attack "you put up a good fight but in the end you were outnumbered, outsmarted, and outmatched, now if you tell us who your beloved is and we will make his death quick and painless." Her knight and rook get up tiredly

I notice two shadows behind them slowly getting closer to them "Look up and you'll find him." Just as I said that, two people drop down with wooden katanas and hit Rias and Akeno over the head and kicks Kiba and Koneko away.

"Took you forever to come home, so we decided to help with the grocery, but looks like you found bad apples, we'll have to throw them away…" the man wearing a black duster with a cat mask and a madara wig

"Tsk tsk, tis a shame that you couldn't finish these trash, but I won't kill them…" said the man with a dog mask and a hashirama wig and a white duster

"Cover my flank!" the cat said as he charged at Kiba and Koneko, "Come my kitten, time to play!" the cat clashed swords with Kiba while kicking Koneko away

"No need to yell." dog pulls a book out his pocket and opens it as magic sigils appear around him as red beams fly out the sigils and hurt Rias and Akeno, "They're right in front of us."

The fight can only carry on for five minutes as Rias' peerage are bludgeoned and blasted.

(Stop playing the music)

"Knight of Gremory, show me your back.." Kiba is told by the cat as she weakly takes off her shirt and reveals her back, "I will give you the greatest shame of a swordsman.." cat uses his woodem sword and creates a massive cut on her back, "every time you wince in pain, every time you think of the cut, and every time you train, I want you to know who did this, and who let you go, just to haunt you, let your hate grow, fester, and try to take my life" he then whispers in her ear, "I'll be waiting for you…"

Rias grits her teeth and creates a teleportation sigil, "we'll withdraw for now." and teleports her peerage away

"... they're gone Issei…" says cat as the dog then takes off his mask and wig to reveal Issei

"Viser you alright?" Issei asks as cat takes off his mask to reveal Shiro.

"I'm fine, but we have somebody coming here in a few minutes… so how was your day?" I asked kindly

He gets close to my face and wipes my face "it's fine… We had to save you…. You're slipping up…." Issei says sadly while gazing into my eyes

"Issei," I reply sadly, "I know I am… But I did it to protect you…"

"what do you mean-" Issei says and gets interrupted by Shiro

"Masks on!" Shiro and Issei then puts on their masks as a small nun with blonde hair and emerald green eyes appears and starts to heal me

"You poor thing.." the nun says while healing me " …. She's a demon isn't she…" she asks Shiro while Issei is shocked

"Yes… She is… Why are you helping us…." Shiro asks just as four fallen angels, a teen with white hair, and a teen with a mysterious robe on with two keyblades in his hands appears in front of us, "I guess my questions can wait…. Hello… Miltelt"

"Shiro…. We need the nun and we'd like to recruit you as well as Issei… The demon on the other hand…" The small blonde says

"She stays or we go…." Issei, "She's my family and I won't leave her alone…" Shiro sighs tiredly

"That's our response… Take it or leave it…" Shiro thank you…. "Besides… The devils are after you so we don't have a choice…" he says to me seriously

"Fine then, welcome to our gang of misfits." The blonde says the mysterious robed figure walks to Shiro

"He has yet to prove himself worthy… I will test him with combat…." The mysterious figure says as he enters a combat stance against Shiro

Shiro just sighs, "Damn… I was hoping it wouldn't get to this, but I'm ready to fight!" Shiro then gets in a battle stance.

End theme: brave song

End of chapter 3

A/N: I'm fucking back baby! Yea, this took forever to write, sorry that it took this long my phone broke and I got a new one… I just got it finished


	5. Update

A/N: hey guys I'm back and I'm ready. Let's get started

Op:unravel

Chapter 4: beginning of a cell

Play the song FT

The mysterious figure starts off trying to hit Shiro with large swings of his keyblade but Shiro evades them all

"Copying Roxas wasn't a good idea, considering the fact that it's easy to memorize his movement patterns" Shiro says while dodging all his attacks

"fine then," the figure switches his fighting stance for a more accurate style and causes Shiro to block it, "I'll have to switch it up to your standards." He then bombards Shiro.

Shiro blocks rapidly and jumps on the fountain followed by the mysterious figure as Shiro continues to dodge.

"Why is he holding back?" Mary asks angrily

"If you keep defending, you'll lose…." the mysterious figure says.

Shiro then counters a swipe and knocks his keyblade out of his hand and it falls into Shiro's free hand, "Time to show you the real Keyblade master! Quick Blitz!" Shiro leaps and nearly knocks the keyblade out of the figure's hand.

"Settle this fast… We don't have all day…" Issei says rather coldly

"Strike raid!" Shiro throws the Keyblade at the figure, just to have it deflected and landing on the other side of the fountain

"what's your plan now!" the figure mocked but found that Shiro disappeared

And reappeared on the other side of the fountain with the keyblade in hand as he put the keyblade in a draw stance and rushed to the fountain

"ZANSETSUKEN!" cherry blossoms fall around them as Shiro seemingly teleports in front of the figure. "..." as he sheaths the keyblade a beam of light stretches through the fountain and the mysterious figure and quickly dissipates

"I lost…." The fountain slowly slides off as blood erupts from the figure's chest and he falls over and the nun rushes over to him and starts to heal his wounds

"why didn't he just teleport his keyblade back into his hand? I remember seeing Sora doing that a lot…" Mary asks

"well Mary… It's because Roxas couldn't do it, unlike Sora…" Shiro replied

"Miltelt…" Mary said

"hmm?"

"My name is Miltelt, Shiro.. not Mary…" Miltelt said with a small smile

Shiro walked up to her, picked her up and kissed her passionately

She was blushing all throughout the night.

Next day at Kuoh academy

"Today we have six new students joining our class." the teacher said

"Why our class?" Shir muttered.

"That's because we're the last second year class that's not filled to maximum capacity,in fact we have room for eight more students after these new students." the teacher answered, "please walk in everyone."

And that's when the obvious figures walked in.

Yuuma Amano, Mary Amano, the nun and the mysterious figure

And behind them two other figures appeared besides them, one was a short girl with dirty blonde hair in a wavy ponytail, eyes of pure gold, pale white skin, a scowl on her face and the impression of anger that matches Shiro's

Beside her was a short guy with short white hair, blood red eyes, black skin, and a generally pleasant attitude

"Hello my name Yuuma Amano, and I'm currently in a relationship with Issei Hyoudo."

"I'm Mary Amano, and I love Shiro, problem?"

"H-hello, my name is Asia Argento."

"My name is Xenas Doremo, don't bother me."

"My name is Nylia Williamson, I'm 15 and I'll beat the shit out of you if you dare try to flirt with me."

"Sup guys, My name is Kuro Tatsumi, and I'm Shiro's cousin."

The entire class is quiet while Shiro looks out the window

"... SHIRO IS BLACK!?" the class asks in unison.

"Hey Kuma how's Aunty doing, since she left me for dead?" Shiro asked with a smile while everyone looks confused

"She died, we were happy, and I got enough money to come and live with you."

"OK everyone take your seats, Yuuma please sit next to Issei, Kuro please sit in front of Shiro, Nylia sit next to Motohama, class pray for Nylia, Xenas sit next to the one that looks like a Gerbil, Asia sit next to Aika and Mary sit on Shiro's lap-"

but before he could say it was a joke she rushed over on Shiro's lap, kissed him, and said aloud, "I liked it last night… It was a bit rough at first but it was nice and I got the hang of it and liked it…"

The class was dead silent as she held on to Shiro for dear life, Aika giving them the Yandere eyes and Shiro is playing it calm. "She's talking about our first kiss, we haven't had sex at all." and the entire class gave a sigh of relief.

"... So we just gonna ignore the fact that he's a pedophile with that little girl in his arms…" Kuro asks which got him a sigh from Shiro

"Dude…. She's 16… Shut the Fuck up…" Shiro said.

Later that day.

Yumi Kiba walked through the hallway and into the class to try and recruit Kuro

"Shiro, do you know anyone named Kuro Tatsumi… Rias sent me to find him."

Shiro was just sitting there with Mary asleep in his lap "He went to challenge the entire basketball team to a game…. He should win and get me money soon."

"Oh good do you mind walking me back to Rias… Wait where's Issei?"

"Oh, he's playing chess with Sona, she said if she beat him he would join her peerage and if he won she would leave him alone.."

"That sounds rather dangerous because Sona is the best chess player in the entire school."

"Well, if I remember correctly… Chess is about how good of a leader you are… And there's none better than Issei…"

"Do you mind walking me to the gym?"

"I don't mind at all." Shiro smiled and put Mary on his back and walked to the gym.

As they headed there Shiro noticed Kiba wincing in pain constantly and asked, "Kiba, is something wrong, you seem to be in a bit of pain?"

"I-I'm fine Shiro… It's just…. Nothing.."

"Kiba…" Shiro walked to her back slowly and carefully traced the scar, "... How long were you going to hide the scar…"

Kiba can only tense up and ignore the pain as Shiro strokes the wound, "I don't know… Maybe as long as I wanted to… Maybe until I could look in the mirror…. Maybe until I could become a competent knight…"

Shiro smiles sadly at this, and kisses the wound, "It's OK…. You're weak now but you're getting stronger…. Just train and accept yourself and you'll become stronger everyday…"

They finally arrive at the gym with Kiba blushing deeply and Mary starting to wake up, "He should be here still…" they check the score boards to see Kuro at 123 and the basketball team at 8

"that's my cashcow cousin …" Shiro sets down Mary as she stretches and yawns, "welcome back to the world of the living." which promptly gets him kicked in the knee

"hmph, that's what you get for flirting with another woman." Mary said as Shiro took that kick like a champ and Kiba blushing deeply

"We weren't flirting with each other, you're just paranoid." Shiro said calmly "besides… We're just friends." and that hurt Kiba terribly as Shiro smiled sadly

"You can't fool me with that just friends crap, I know it's more than that!" Mary says as she punches Shiro's arm wildly, "you can be honest with me and I'll accept it… Even if it hurts, even if you want other women in our relationship." she muttered that last part so Kiba wouldn't hear it

Shiro smiled and stroked her hair, "It's alright, I'm not ready for that last part yet, I can barely handle you, Miltelt…" he whispered

"Shiro! I'm winning some money for the house! Oh… You're doing something with your girlfriend… Wanna help me demolish the basketball team and their pride?" Kuro asked

Shiro just kissed her forehead and went to join Kuro, "What quarter are we on?"

"second…."

"... They suck ass don't they…."

"You have no idea…"

"let's end this quickly"

Thirty minutes of devastation later

Kuro passes up the ball and Shiro slams it in

"THATS GAME BITCH, PAY UP!" Shiro and Kuro yelled Ecstatically and high fived each other

"good God they didn't stand a snowballs chance in hell…" Kiba said shocked

"I'm calling the police because there's no way this genocide is legal." Mary said

"That's 50,000 yen for me, and 50,000 yen for you Kuro…. " Shiro said with a demonic smile.

"Time to introduce myself." Kiba said as she rushed over to Kuro, "Hello my name is Yuumi Kiba, and my boss Rias Gremory would like to talk to you about a job. Follow me, please." Kiba and Shiro smile and walk to the occult research club.

End theme: brave song

A/N: OMFG I'm finally done this took over a month to complete and I was supposed to be done a month ago


End file.
